herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ikaros
Ikaros is the main female protagonist in Heaven's Lost Property. ''She fell from a black hole by some destructive chaos and is ready to be someone's servant. Who is capable of doing anything and is capable of granting anything. Appearance Her "Variable" wings are extremely valuable and are highly desired by Synapse. She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons. She also has an "ahoge" which is the long strang of hair that portrudes out of her hair that usually twitches when tomoki is in trouble She has emerald colored eyes, except for when she is operating in Uranus Mode, during which her eyes turn red. Her Hair also becomes more frizzy and messy and a halo appears above her head. Her measurements are Bust: 88 cm, Waist: 57 cm, Hip: 85 cm. She weighs 48 kilograms (105 lbs) , stands at 162 cm (5'3) and her wing type is listed as "Variable". Abilities Ikaros is a "Pet-Class Angeloid, Type Alpha" who becomes bonded to Tomoki at the beginning of the story, which is symbolized by the invisible chain leading from her collar to Tomoki's hand. She displays a very submissive, melancholic personality and is completely subservient to Tomoki's wishes. Ikaros possesses the ability to grant seemingly any wish through the use of several techno-magical cards. Despite her passive appearance, Ikaros has displayed moments of aggressiveness whenever Tomoki's life appears to be in danger. She weighs 48 kilograms (106 pounds), stands at 162 cm (5 feet 3 inches) and her wing type is listed as "Variable". Her "Variable" wings are extremely valuable and are highly desired by Synapse. Since she began living with Tomoki, she has become somewhat of a live-in maid where she is the one that cooks breakfast, lunch, dinner, wakes up Tomoki in the morning, and otherwise takes care of the house. While she begins the series with a poor grasp of human emotion, she eventually begins to acquire emotions and begins to fall in love with Tomoki. The reason for this is because she has high battle and processing capability, but has low emotional control as a result. She has been shown to be willing to sacrifice herself if it means ensuring the safety of Tomoki. Ikaros is also shown to do anything that will gain Tomoki's approval, even if it's a questionable act (normally involving Tomoki's perverted schemes) on Tomoki's part; she admits that as long as Tomoki is happy, she will also be happy as well. In one chapter, she became extremely depressed when Tomoki broke the imprinting between them and finds it difficult to express her feelings (Mikako notes that Ikaros has difficulty being open with her emotions involving Tomoki unless his life is in danger) until she was ordered to throw Tomoki into the ocean. This puts enough emotional stress on her that she tearfully begs Tomoki not to throw her away. She loves when Tomoki pats her on the head, and even becomes depressed when he is unable to do it. She is noticeably the only girl in the series that Tomoki does not sexually harass in any way. Trivia *Her name Ikaros is a play on Icarus, whereas her creator's name "Daedalus' is a reference to Daedalus, the Greek mythical figure who created wings of wax for himself and Icarus. *Her abilities and weapons (Apollon, Artemis, and Hephaestus) are named after the Greek gods of light, hunting, and blacksmiths respectively. Gallery Similar Heroines Garnet (Steven Universe) ikaros_vector_by_fenixkg91-d35hg61.png|''Ikaros blushing ThCA2D6PRD.jpg Ikaros.jpg|''Ikaros in the sky'' Ikaros X Sohara.jpg|''Ikaros and Sohara being sexy'' Ikaros.png|''Ikaros blushing 2'' Ikaros_.jpg|''Ikaros finally showing emotion lol'' Konachan com20-2013520320cosplay20eucliwood hellscythe20haruna (kore wa zombie desu ka )20kore wa zombie desu ka 20seraphim (kore wa zombie .jpg|''Is This A Zombie? cast dressed as the Heaven's Lost Property crew lol'' sora_no_otoshimono_ikaros_kore_wa_zombie_hd-wallpaper-1119241.jpg|''The Heaven's Lost Property main angeloids dressed up as Eu, Haruna, and Seraphim lmao'' Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Angels Category:Paranormal Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Suicidal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Twin/Clone Category:Siblings Category:Humanoid Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fighter Category:Pure Good Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Reality Warper Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Related to Villain Category:Brutes Category:Elementals